


How It (2017) Should've Ended

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Clowns, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Scary Clowns, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie Tozier saves the day.Oneshot/drabble





	How It (2017) Should've Ended

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/408558) by missmuggle. 



Everyone was in the sewer. Hanging out, you know? Looking for the clown. And sadly, they'd found him...or It, more like it.

"yOu'LL fLoAt ToO YoU'LL FLoAt tOO _YOU'LL **F L O A T** TOO"_

Honest to god, everyone was terrified. No one knew what to say either. What could you possibly say to something who wanted to kill you...?

"...so like," Richie Tozier finally piped up. "Do you have a thing for floating? Boats? Balloons? Rubber ducks, maybe?"

The clown stared at him. He didn't stop.

"For real, dude, is that what gets your clown meat going?"

The clown backed up.

"Is that what makes the jester dance?"

The clown got back into the sewer hole. Richie poked his head down.

"Is that what gets the jack out of the box?" Richie cupped his hands so It would be able to hear him.

"It's a genuine question, you spineless coward, answer me!"


End file.
